


Home

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Outer Space, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Stars, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: It was Christmas Eve yesterday and Lance has been acting off.Keith took a notice and he decided to check on him later when no one else was awake.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Home

Lance was laying on his back on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above. It was already 3am, but he wasn't sleeping. 

A spider crawling along the wall. How interesting. Or at least it was for Lance's exhausted brain. Anything that could help him focus on something else other than his thoughts was worth looking at. 

Yesterday was Christmas and he was still stuck in space. 

At first, this all seemed like a huge adventure and Lance was so enthusiastic to be here, but by now, It's been too long. There was no excitement left, only fear and loneliness. He spent too much time away from his home and it started to take a toll on him.

He still tried to entertain the team, keep on a smile and joke around, but as time passed, it became more and more forced and a chore, rather than something that sparked joy in him. 

Christmas. The holiday you were supposed to spend with your loved ones. Yeah, Lance loved team Voltron, but they still couldn't fill the hole that Lance's family left behind. He wanted to see them. To hear them laugh, see them smile, hell, he would even accept a scolding from his mom if it meant seeing her. But he couldn't. Not yet at least. There was no way they could get in contact with them. 

Lance shuddered as a knock on the door snapped him back from his ever raging thoughts. 

'At this hour?.. Who the heck?' he thought to himself as he, a bit sluggishly, sat up on his bed. He squinted towards the door, like he tried to open it with his mind, way too lazy to get up and do it the normal way.

He got way too excited when the door slowly opened, hoping he finally learned how to control stuff with his mind, but his hope was soon crushed as he saw a hand on the doorknob. So it wasn't him after all. How disappointing.

Wait, then who is it? Lance kept his eyes locked on the door, eegerly waiting for it to open enough to see the person behind.

A shiluette of a man appeared in the doorway. Lance couldn't make out any features of his as the corridor lights backlit him. Even like this, the shadow of that ever familiar haircut told Lance who that person might be. 

"Keith?.. What's up, man? It's 3am!" he complained and laid right back onto the bed. He tried to act like he was just woken up by the knock, but it was quite obvious he hasn't slept at all. 

Keith knew that very well and he folded his arms, leaning against the side of the doorway." I figured you won't be able to sleep. I was right," he replied in a casual tone. He didn't want to let Lance know how worried he is for him. Believe it or not, he cared. He knew today Must've been hard for the blue paladin, so he wanted to check if everything is alright.  
Of course, he wouldn't admit this to anyone. 

Lance covered his face with his pillow and replied in a muffled voice. "I don't know what You're talking about, I'm asleep," he mumbled and imitated snoring noises. 

Keith tried so hard to keep himself from it, but he gave a quiet chuckle. He wouldn't even admit this to himself, but he loved Lance's stupid jokes and the little quirks he had. It made him so unique in Keith's opinion. 

"Okay, fine. I wanted to show you something cool, but it s-" 

He was cut off by Lance's excited voice as he got the pillow off his face and sat up straight. "What did you wanna show me?" he asked. He would take up on any given opportunity to distract himself from the thoughts he had. He would even hang out with Keith. 

Again, Keith had to chuckle. 'So cute' he thought, his smile more gentle as he did so. For once, he was glad it was so dark, so Lance didn't notice that smile. 

"Come on. And bring a jacket!" he said and tilted his head to the side, staying motionless to show he would wait for Lance and wouldn't go anywhere. 

Keith didn't have to say twice, Lance was on his feet in his usual jacket in less than a minute. He walked over to Keith and mimicked his stance. "Where are we going, grumpy?" he asked, a small smirk in the corner of his lips. 

Keith bit back a comment, only rolled his eyes. "Come on," he mumbled and grabbed Lance's hand. He dragged him along to the control room of this ship, where all the stars and planets around them were visible through the glass. 

Lance has always been fascinated from space, so this seemed to be a good enough distraction already, but this wasn't what Keith planned. 

"Pretty, right? Come," he said, his tone surprisingly soft tonight. Keith didn't speak like this when he was around someone else. But Lance. Lance was special. 

He followed Keith without hesitation, curious on what he wants to show him. His face was glowing silver in the light of the stars and Lance just now noticed how pretty and chiseled Keith's features really are. He kept his gaze on him as they walked, to one of the windows. 

What Lance saw when he looked outside made his jaw drop. A bright blue planet in the distance, with little bits of land shaped exactly like.. Like Earth's continents. No. This cannot be. It can't be Earth. Or can it? 

"Is.. Is.. Is that..?" Lance forgot to speak from the sheer shock he felt, just staring at the planet without finishing his sentence. He assumed Keith would understand what he meant anyway. 

Which he did. "Yeah, it is. Earth. I talked to Allura and she agreed we can go home for a few days on the holidays. She didn't want me to tell you, cause she wanted it to be a surprise," Keith explained, his features soft and gentle as he watched Lance stare at the planet. His eyes were so bright and full of joy, it made Keith's heart flutter without control. 

"Then why did you..?" Lance only spoke after a few moments. His mind needed to process everything. That this is real. They are going towards Earth. The amount of happiness Lance felt in those moments could only be one upped by the one he will feel once he can be in the embrace of his family. 

"Because I noticed you were off today. A lot less loud and annyoing.. And I.." Keith paused, a small blush lighting up his face. Once again, he was glad about the dark, so it wasn't as evident "I got worried. I wanted to see you smile again, so I showed you. That's it," he admitted, his eyes on the ground. He didn't dare to meet Lance's gaze. 

Lance studied Keith's face and he could tell he was flustered, even in this lighting. He smiled and just pulled him into a tight hug without any word. This time, he let his actions speak instead of words. He thought this would be more of an effective way to show how grateful he is. 

Keith yelped as he was hugged and froze a little. He wasn't used to physical affection, but he had to admit, being in Lance's arms felt nice. He glanced up as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around him to return the hug. He was confused why Lance didn't speak. Did it mean something bad? No. This silence didn't feel awkward or tense. It was warm and peaceful. 

He let his eyes close down and let himself melt into Lance's arms. He was severly touch starved, so the silent hug meant so much more to him than any words ever could. 

"Merry Christmas, Lance," he whispered into his chest, his hold tightening around Lance, to show him to never let go. 

Lance didn't plan to let go anytime soon. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on top of Keith's head and whispered. 

"Merry Christmas, Keith,"


End file.
